


Don’t give up on me now, por favor

by toddykun



Series: Duckvember 2018 [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Episode Related, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilt, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Post-Episode: s01e18 Who is Gizmoduck?!, Son Worries His Mother Over Stupid Deathly Flying Tin-Can Says Witness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: Fenton tells his mamá about his new job as Gizmoduck. Surpringsily, mamá Cabrera doesn’t take it well.In which, M’ma Cabrera and Fenton love each other a lot and are worried because of their jobs.duckvemeber 2018:8. love duck[1rst piece of this prompt]





	Don’t give up on me now, por favor

**Author's Note:**

> [[First posted 11/9/2018 in Tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/post/179918347538/duckvember-2018-8-love-duck-first-piecesecond)]
> 
> as grateful as she could be with scrooge mcduck for the job or as actually happy m'ma cabrera was that her son finally got a job as something that he liked and being paid for it, i don't think she was that happy to know that her son had to actually keep using that deathly flying tin-can where he, u know?, FUCKING EXPLODED IN FRONT OF HER??? i don't thnik she would understand that much that they changed the suit, her baby was hurt a lot, mar beaks was an asshole and a scam, her baby deserved a compensation, scrooge gave it but yeah??? again in that thing??? no, thanks. but this is partially fluff so don't worry that much

_“You exploded, Fenton! In the sky!”_

Fenton looked down, feeling guilty. He had never heard his mom in such distraught, so scared and so sad. He knew she didn’t comment anything about him getting hurt the day he woke up because she wanted him to rest, but now, a week had passed. He was better, yes, but he was still in the hospital. He didn’t want to look at his mom, who he knew was enraged and walking around in circles in the hospital’s room.

“And now you are asking me what? To sit down and see how you get hurt?”

“But mamá, this a unique opportunity! I can be a hero AND I would be paid for it.”

“No, Fenton, just no.”

“But I need the job!” Fenton didn’t want to shout, but he felt mad out nowhere. His mom was always complaining about him getting a real job, and now that he had it? She didn’t want it?

“You could get another! You can always get another job!” 

“I thought you said you were tired of me getting all those jobs! I thought you said it was getting harder!”

“I prefer being tired than you getting hurt, Fenton. Don’t be ridiculous, por el amor de Dios.” 

“It’s not like they can another person to be Gizmoduck just like that.”

“Fenton-.”

“They can’t just trust anyone with it!”

“They are gonna find someone, there can always get someone out there to do that!”

His mom never shouted to him, she almost never did, especially not so angry and at the verge of tears. Fenton didn’t want this to continue. Fenton didn’t want to fight, why were they fighting? He got a job, she should be happy.

“But mamá-!”

“They can get another person! _I can’t get another son, Fenton!_ What i-if you-”, Fenton looked up then, because his mom almost never stuttered and his heart stopped at the vision.  _His mom was crying_ , Fenton felt like the worst son in the world in that precise moment, “ _What if you **die** , Fenton?_ What if you get hurt so bad someday that you could never be the same again? Then what? What happens next?”

His mom sat in the chair near his bed and hid behind her hands, trying to clean her mess, trying to stop crying. He knew she hated it, she hated crying for this type of things, she could cry over a telenovela, it wasn’t that hard and could stop whenever she wanted. But crying over these things? the hard police officer that didn’t cry when her partner was shot in from of her? that knew how to hold back the tears in front of the death? Fenton had never felt more horrible in his life, making his mamá cry. She was just worried, she was just scared. It took her crying for him to realize that. Fenton felt like crying too. He felt stupid.

If wasn’t like he could assure his mom that he wasn’t going to get hurt anymore, after all, being Gizmoduck was probably going to be hard and dangerous and the probability of him getting badly hurt was really high.

“What am I gonna do without you?” She murmured, Fenton looked at her, she wasn’t crying anymore, but the evidence of that was all on her. Fenton felt terrible.

“What do you mean, mamá?”

“Fenton, you are my reason for everything. If I fight, if I work, if I get hurt, who do you think kept me going forward? You’re the one that I love the most. If something happens to you, I don’t think I could bear with it.” She looked at him seriously, her hair disheveled, some gray hairs were visible, bags under her eyes, wrinkles at the sides of them.

Fenton remembered out of nowhere that his mamá wasn’t all that young even if she looked not over 30 sometimes. She was quite old and tired. And she had seen her only son, her only family there in that country, getting terrible hurt in front of her. He probably decreased her lifespan fifty years with that stunt.

“I thought-” and she took a grounding breath and tried not to cry again, “I thought you had died, Fenton. Right there, at that moment I felt like I died too. And then when you were alive but didn’t wake up? I was so scared you wouldn’t, that I had lost you while still being alive. That was even worst. I don’t think I couldn’t get through it again, Fenton.”

“I know, I know you had always been big on superheroes, Fenton. And I had told you, you could be one more than one time, I don’t know if I regret it now, to be honest. I know you had always wanted to save people like SuperPato or I don’t know, the Duck Avenger or that superhero in St. Canard, Darkwing Duck. I know I can’t really stop you if you want to accept the offer that it’s your dream job, you’re an adult. But I just can’t-! I just-.” 

She sighed, defeated, then she got up and walked to the window, looking outside, giving him her back. He had never seen his mother so lost before, not even when she looked at the dead end of a case. It was true after all. Fenton was an adult now. If when he recovered completely he wanted to accept McDuck’s job offer, she couldn’t do anything, not even if he lived in her house. He knew his mom knew this, she said it herself. But, he wanted her to know something at least.

“Mamá?”

His mom sounded tired and done, but she paid him attention anyways. “What now, Fenton?”

“I know I had always wanted to be a hero but that wasn’t all because of the superheroes you mentioned. I mean, I do want to be like them but the first person that I wanted to be like was the first superhero I met.  _You_ , mamá.” He heard his mom let out a tiny sob but continued, trying to hold down that tightness in his chest. “It’s because I wanted to be like you. You save people, you had always done it. And I admire you for it, it didn’t matter how tired you were or how hurt you got, you’re always ready to help someone and…And I wanted that too. I wanted to be like you more than anything.”

“And I admired how, even if you were hurt or tired, you would just carry me and smile to me like nothing happened with you. You are strong and brave. And I never realized how really hurt you got being a police officer until much later. And I was scared too, of losing my mamá. But you had always been so strong.” Fenton looked at her even when she was still looking outside the window, now hugging herself. “Don’t give up on me now, mamá. I know I can be as strong as you. Por favor, mamá. Yo también te amo, you won’t lose me like I never lost you, I promise.”

Silence enveloped them. No more words left to say. Fenton waited. There was nothing more he could do. Until he heard his mom talk out of nowhere.

“A month.”

If his legs weren’t broken, Fenton swore that he would have jumped in the bed by the sudden talk. He turned around to see his mom looking at him, seriously, holding a finger up.

“Huh?”

“I will give you a month of doubt, you will learn how to use that deathly flying tin-can and you won’t get hurt, right?”

“Mamá!” Fenton wished he could just get up from the bed and hug his mom. Instead, he smiled like a kid at Christmas, excitedly moving on the bed. His mamá just rolled her eyes and smiled just a little bit, she wasn’t mad nor sad anymore, he was glad.

“If you get hurt or anything, I’m suing McDuck AND grounding you, and you will resign. Ah! And I will put in jail that ‘renowed scientist” or whatever the hell he is that did such a deathly trap because there’s no way that that’s legal, anyway. Stupid rich people, thinking they can get away with anything.”

Fenton laughed at her mother’s antics. “¡Si, mamá!”

“Good, then.” Her mom sighed and sat down again near the bed, Fenton held her hand and squeezed, his mom smiled and squeezed harder in response.

“Gracias, mamá.” He said with all the love on his heart, her mother was a really brave person. He did want to be like her. She just laughed a little.

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t get too hurt and everything is going to be all right between me and the tin-can.”

Fenton laughed. “You surprised me when you got mad. I thought you would be happy since you wanted me to  _‘get something out of him, he’s loaded.’_ ” he ended saying, teasingly.

His mom snorted. “Well, Fenton, can you blame me?! Mark Beaks is an asshole and you deserved something after all that scam. And with McDuck, I was thinking more in the lines of ‘be his personal accountant’, not in the lines of ‘get into a flying tin-can and save the city’! Sorry for being surprised that he wanted you to get again into the flying tin-can that almost killed you, and with pay, no less. Why are rich people so excentric anyways? Is because they can afford it? No me lo puedo creer, Jesús.”

Fenton snorted and laughed even harder. God, he really loved his mamá.

**Author's Note:**

> im as surprised as you're that my fluff between those didn't end with a couch, food, cuddles and telenovelas lmao
> 
> hope u enjoyed it!!!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
